fairy_tail_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitable Characters
Fairy Tail Online game by o4games has a lot of recruitable characters. Most of these characters can be found in the INN. In order to recruit these heroes and villains, you need to play a simple rock-paper-scissors game which is totally based on luck factor. The aim of the game is to earn flags of different colors. There are 5 different colored flags. Playing the game costs silver, each time whether you win or lose you'll have to pay the full silver price form the beginning. If the game is lost at some point, some of the silver that's been paid is restored. The game has 5 stages with different amounts of flags as reward. For example the first win gives 4 flags. This game is played via Mirajane Strauss (Mira) and she can be found in pretty much every stage. There are different classes. These classes are E, D, C, B, A, S (so far). To view and recruit more characters unlocking new pages of the inn is required. This is done through leveling up the main character. Also SS '''and '''SSS heroes can be recruited though they are only available through special events. * E Class E Class requires green flags. Cost of playing the game is 50,000 silver per game. Recruitable E Class characters consist of''' Bora(Elemental Mage)' and '''Demonised Vulcan(Elemental Mage). '''Bora is the first encountered villain in both the series and the game. It does not cost anything since it is used as a tutorial to show how to recruit from the inn. On the other hand the white Vulcan costs 50 Green flags. There is another E Class hero in the game, Macao, who is not recruitable through the inn. He is given as a reward after rescuing him from the Vulcans just like the anime and the manga. *D Class D Class also requires green flags. These characters are '''Evaroo(Summoner) '''the nasty spirit mage and '''Kageyama(Elemental Mage) '''from the dark guild Eisenwald, each of them cost 50 green flags. The main character has to be at least LV 10 to recruit these characters. * C Class The first and easiest character in Class to recruit is '''Eligor(Elemental Mage)' of Eisenwald. He costs 50 green flags. The main character has to be at least LV 10. LV 30 Recruitables are:' ' * C Class # Yuka (Elemental Mage) 'Lamia Scale # '''Toby (Elemental Mage) ' Lamia Scale # 'Sherry (Elemental Mage) '''Lamia Scale. # '''Milliana (Elemental Mage) '''Tower of Paradise arc, Mermaid Heel. # '''Wally (Elemental Mage) ' Tower of Paradise arc. Each cost 200 green flags. To earn green flags each game costs 100.000 silver. * B Class # S'ho (Knight Mage) '''Tower of Paradise arc # '''Hibiki (Elemental Mage) '''Blue Pegasus # '''Simon (Elemental Mage) '''Tower of Paradise arc # '''Ren (Elemental Mage) '''Blue Pegasus # '''Lyon (Elemental Mage) '''Lamia Scale Each cost 200 blue flags. To earn blue flags each game costs 400.000 silver. LV 50 Recruitables are: * B Class # '''Vidaldus Taka (Elemental Mage) '''Trinity Raven # '''Fukuro (Owl) (Dragon Slayer) '''Trinity Raven # '''Sol (Elemental Mage) '''Element 4 of Phantom Lord # '''Totomaru (Elemental Mage) '''Element 4 of Phantom Lord # '''Eve (Elemental Mage) '''Blue Pegasus Each cost 400 blue flags. * A Class # '''Aria (Elemental Mage) '''Element 4 of Phantom Lord # '''Bickslow (Summoner) '''Fairy Tail # '''José (Elemental Mage) '''Master of Phantom Lord # '''Loke (Leo) (Elemental Mage) '''Fairy Tail, Leo of 12 Zodiac Spirits # '''Ikagura (Knight Mage) '''Trinity Raven Each cost 400 pink flags. LV 70 Recruitables are: * A Class # '''Racer (Elemental Mage) '''Oracion Seis # '''Evergreen (Elemental Mage) '''Fairy Tail # '''Cobra (Dragon Slayer) '''Oracion Seis # '''Hot Eye (Elemental Mage) '''Oracion Seis # 'Freed (Knight Mage) 'Fairy Tail Each cost 600 pink flag. Each game costs 1.500.000 silver. * S Class # '''Elfman (Knight Mage) '''Fairy Tail # '''Angel (Summoner) '''Oracion Seis # '''Brain (Elemental Mage) '''Oracion Seis # '''Midnight (Elemental Mage) '''Oracion Seis # '''Ichiya (Elemental Mage) '''Blue Pegasus Each cost 1200 yellow flags. Each game costs 10.000.000 silver. LV 90 Recruitables are: # Sugerboy '(Knight Mage) # Hughes (Elemental Mage) # Byro (Summoner) Each cost 1200 yellow flags. Each game costs 10.000.000 silver. # Yomazu'(Knight Mage)' # Meredy'(Summoner)' # Rustyrose'(Elemental Mage)' # LV 110 Recruitables are: # Yukino (Summoner) 'Sabertooth # Minerva '(Elemental Mage) '''Sabertooth # Sting (Dragon Slayer) '''Sabertooth Each cost 4000 yellow flags. Each game costs 10.000.000 silver. * Famous Mages Ranking Some S Class heroes can not be recruited from the inn. These heroes can be found in the Special Mage Ranking Instance. These are mostly the popular mages of the guild Fairy Tail. Each character has its own material. These materials can be obtained from Fairys Golden Chests. These chests are obtained through Boss Battles which are daily events and occurs twice a day. Also the honor received from the Mage Grind battles can be traded for these chests. The possibility of obtaining an upgrading material chest from a Golden Chest is not high but it is not very low either. These materials are found in the shop too. Though they cost large amounts of gold. Also some of these characters need the main character to reach 7650 reputation points while other require 15000 reputation points. Name - Material - Material amount needed to recruit Cana - Gragas - 18 Satan Soul Demon Mira - Tattoo - 28 Ultear - Arc of Time - 68 Natsu - Scarf - 31 Lucy - Rent - 31 Erza - Dress - 31 Gray - Clothes - 31 Juvia - Doll - 31 Gajeel - Music CD - 31 Jellal - Memory Book - 88 Mystogun - Hat - 88 Laxus - Headphones - 98 Mavis - Skirt - 180 Gildarts - Mantle - 300 * Special Mage Auctions Before the recent upgrades, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza and Gray was a part of these auctions alongside Wendy. After the upgrade the new auction heroes are Loke (S Class), Panther Lilly (Edolas Version), Capricorn. In order to win the auction players must make bids and the one who makes the highest bid wins the character. The bidding starts from 3100 gold which is roughly equivalent to 31 upgrading materials for the main characters listed above.